1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for processing data associated with a 3-dimensional display device (3-D), and more particularly, to a 3-D device capable of providing an enhanced display quality.
2. Description of the Background
A 3-D display device has been classified into a stereoscopic 3-dimensional display device for providing 3-D images by presenting two offset images separately to the left and right eye of a viewer, and an autostereoscopic 3-D display device for displaying stereoscopic images without the use of special headgear or glasses on the part of the viewer.
The autostereoscopic 3-D display device displays images with different viewing angles when the viewer's head is in a certain position, a different images is seen with each eye, giving a convincing illusion of 3D.
Regardless of the above 3-D display device types, multiple pixels for displaying different images correspond to one pixel of 3-D image to display a 3-D images. Therefore, when a method and apparatus for displaying 2-D images is applied to display 3-D images, distortion of an image or gradation banding phenomenon may be inevitable.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to improve data processing associated with displaying 3-D images.